goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Contigo
Contigo (ギアナ村 Guiana Village) is a town in Atteka, located southeast of Jupiter Lighthouse. Directly to the east of the city lies an enormous crater and the enigmatic Anemos Sanctum. The crater is supposedly where the city of Anemos was located at one time; though rumors state that it rose up into the sky and became the moon. Ivan and Hama are from Contigo, and it is also the city where Isaac, Felix, and their respective parties reunite in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Contigo is rather unique in that it is the only town in The Lost Age where the players can partake in the gambling mini-games, Lucky Dice, Super Lucky Dice and Lucky Wheels. Description Contigo is a not a particularly large, nor overly small settlement, which consists of several houses as well a few tents. When the player first arrives, the town is a fairly lively hub, playing host to a significant influx of people, both workers and spectators wanting to see the Wings of Anemos completed. However, once the Wings are attached and Felix and co. leave, the town quiets down significantly, much to the chagrin of the local businesspeople. Contigo is home to several Adepts, all of whom are aligned with the Jupiter element. Although this city lacks the Psynergy Stones that were speculated to be the cause of Adepts appearing in other towns, such as Vale and Garoh, the town's proximity to Jupiter Lighthouse and the bloodline that connects some townsfolk to the ancient Anemos civilization are two likely alternative causes. In this way, Contigo is very similar to Imil and Prox. The most notable landmark within the city is the Anemos Sanctum, which is where hieroglyphic blueprints to the Wings of Anemos are found. Although this sanctum can be easily reached and entered with Reveal, it is not until the player returns from the Mars Lighthouse with the Teleport Lapis and all 72 Djinn that the sanctum can be properly explored. This optional dungeon, the Anemos Inner Sanctum, is by far the hardest and most rewarding dungeon in The Lost Age, and hence makes Contigo a must-visit for dedicated players. Vendors Contigo's inn is located to the left of the circular design on the ground in the center of town (the Teleport circle) and costs 20 coins per Adept. Collectibles Salt: In the large arrangement of grass to the right of where you enter the town, cast Scoop on the center bare spot in the grass. Shine: In the empty stump right above the Inn. Cast the Force Psynergy on the stump to drive it out. This requires the Orb of Force to have been transferred from a completed data file of the original Golden Sun in which the Orb of Force was acquired from that game; if it is not in the possession of Isaac's party when they join your party, this Djinni cannot be acquired without hacking. Bramble Seed: Use Cyclone on the single patch of leaves just to the right of the northwest house on the hill. Corn: Is visible and can be easily grabbed from the small corn stall near the teleport pad. Power Bread: In the barrel outside the northeast house in town. Story When the party first travels through Contigo there is little plot-related activity, apart from the fact that the townspeople are busily at work preparing the Wings of Anemos. However, upon completion of Jupiter Lighthouse, a major event takes place in Contigo. This is where Isaac and Felix's respective parties meet and talk for the first time outside of their heated and often perilous exchanges atop the various lighthouses. Initially skeptical of Felix's groups motives, Isaac's party demands to know why Felix is working to break the seal on Alchemy, knowing that if he stopped this course of action, the two parties would no longer be enemies. It is then that Felix's companions reveal not only that Felix and Jenna's parents are being held hostage in Prox, but they also repeat what they had learned in Lemuria. They explain that without the lifeforce of Alchemy to sustain it, Weyard would wither and eventually die. .]] Isaac and co. are shocked at this revelation and the magnitude of the problem facing them. As Isaac himself puts it, "Wait for the end of the world to come or wind up accidentally triggering it ourselves… What a choice…". In the face of this decision, Isaac decides to trust Felix, and agrees to join him and help to light the final beacon. It is then that Hama arrives, telling the combined parties that the world is in grave danger. She explains that now that Jupiter has been lit and Mars remains dormant, the cold winds will push the world into a lethal winter, and that they must overcome a powerful and mysterious force to light the Mars Lighthouse. She also reveals that she has been reunited with a family member, whom she had been separated from for a long time. This perks up Sheba's hopes, who believed she would find her true family by setting out on this quest. Unfortunately for her, these hopes are quickly dashed as it is revealed that Ivan is Hama's brother. Without further delay, the combined party set out to Atteka Inlet to retrieve their newly upgraded boat and begin the journey to Mars lighthouse. Cultural References Contigo's architecture is somewhat reminiscent of the Mayans and Incas who dwelt in Central and South America respectively. This is somewhat ironic as Contigo is Spanish for "With you" and it was the Spanish who wiped both of these civilizations out in the early 16th century. Given the fact that Contigo is a tiny remnant of a greater civilization and several prophecies revolving around it, it is possible that it is more reminiscent of the Mayans. By the time the Spanish arrived in the 1500s, the Mayan civilization was a shadow of what it had been during the Classical period which lasted between 250 AD and 900 AD. Like the mysterious disappearance Anemos city, the Mayan decline has baffled historians and archeologists for centuries. Trivia *Contigo is a Spanish word meaning "With you". In the Spanish version of Golden Sun: The Lost Age, this town is named Mitdir, words that when separated (Mit dir) mean "With you" in German. Category:Places in the Western Continents Category:Towns and Settlements